kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
2NE1
center|140px 2NE1 ' (Hangul: 투 애니원) — południowokoreański girlsband, został utworzony w 2009 roku przez YG Entertainment. W skład zespołu wchodzi: CL, Bom, Dara i Minzy. Zespół zadebiutował 6 maja 2009 roku z piosenką ''Fire, a rozwiązał się 25 listopada 2016 roku. ~Fandom *nazwa: '''BlackJack.thumb|180px|Wersja 2 z 2012 21 to najwyższa liczba jaką można uzyskać grając w grę karcianą BlackJack (nazywaną również 21). Bardzo pomysłowe i chwytliwe. Dodatkowo dzięki temu do każdej członkini zespołu został dopasowany odpowiedni znaczek z kart i ogólnie ten "karciany" motyw często przewija się np. na koncertach. *Nazwy fandomów poszczególnych członkiń: : CL - CLassiefiesds (nieoficjalnie) : Bom - BOMshells (nieoficjalnie) : Dara - DARAlings '''(nieoficjalnie) : Minzy - '''MINjas (nieoficjalnie) * Design lightstick'u: w większości wersji pojawia się motyw jednego z kolorów kart - pik left|380px|thumb ~Znaczenie nazwy zespołu N'''ew '''E'volition for '''21 century'' (Nowa Ewolucja 21 wieku) Dziewczyny pierwotnie miały się nazywać po prostu "21", jednak ta nazwa była już zarezerwowana. W sumie wymowa pozostaje ta sama (jak wiemy tłeni łan, czyli 21 po angielsku), bo NE możemy czytać jako ni. Nazwa zespołu była również inspiracją do tytułu jednej z płyt To Anyone, bo 2NE1 można również przeczytać w taki sposób. ~Członkinie aktywne= CL Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Lee Chaerin : Pozycja w zespole: lider, wokal, główny raper : Data urodzin: 26 lutego 1991 ---- BomInstagram : Prawdziwe imię: Park Bom : Pozycja w zespole: główny wokal : Data urodzin: 24 marca 1984 ---- Dara Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Park Sandara : Pozycja w zespole: wokal, tancerz : Data urodzin: 12 listopada 1984 ---- |-|nieaktywne= Minzy Instagram : Prawdziwe imię: Gong Minji : Pozycja w zespole: główny tancerz, wokal, raper : Data urodzin: 18 stycznia 1994 ---- ~Historia ~Wystąpienia ~Koncerty ~Nagrody ~Ciekawostki CL - Jej grupa krwi to A - Lubi rysować i pisać teksty piosenek - Zna 4 języki, koreański, angielski, francuski i japoński - Jej ulubione kolory to czarny i biały Bom '- '''Jej grupa krwi to AB '- Dobrze mówi po angielsku '- '''Lubi kolor różowy, zielony i czerwony '- '''Potrafi grać na pianinie i flecie '''Dara '- '''Jej grupa krwi to A '- Zna koreański, angielski i tagalog '- '''Bardzo lubi różowy i czerwony kolor '- '''Gdy miała 8 lat wyjechała z rodziną na Filipiny '''Minzy '- '''Jej grupa krwi to 0 '- 'Uwielbia kolor fioletowy '- 'Lubi robić zdjęcia, chciałaby kiedyś zająć się tym profesjonalnie '- 'Lubi poezję ~Dyskografia Albumy= * 2009: ''2NE1 – 1st mini album * 2010: To Anyone * 2011: 2nd mini album * 2011: Live Concert Nolza Live * 2012: Collection – Japanese Album * 2012: New Evolution Global Tour Live * 2014: AON: All or Nothing World Tour Live * 2014: Crush |-|Single= # 2009 ## Lollipop (feat. Big Bang) ## Fire ## I Don't Care ## Kiss (Dara feat. CL) ## You & I (Bom) ## Please Don't Go" (CL feat. Minji) # 2010: ## Follow Me / Try To Follow Me / Try To Copy Me (ko: Nal Ddara Haebwayo, 날 따라해봐요) ## Clap Your Hands (ko: Baksu Chyeo, 박수쳐) ## Go Away ## Can't Nobody ## It Hurts (Slow) ## Don't Stop The Music # 2011: ## Lonely ## I Am the Best ## Hate You ## Don't Cry (Bom) ## Ugly # 2012: ## Scream ## Take the world on ## Be Mine ## I Love You # 2013: ## The baddest female (CL) ## Falling in love ## Do You Love Me ## G-Dragon R.O.D (feat. CL) ## Missing you ## G-Dragon Black (ft. Bom) ## Come Back Home # 2014: Happy ## Gotta Be You ## Dirty Vibe Skrilexx, Diplo, G-Dragon, CL ## Dr. Pepper (CL feat. Diplo, RIFF RAFF, OG Maco) # 2017: ## Goodbye ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | K-pop Paradise | Ciekawostki Kpop Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły żeńskie Kategoria:Debiut 2009 Kategoria:YG Entertainment